


What's Inside

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Out, Tentacles, self-conscious!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that Carlos had been kind- even flattering- about his tail, his pulsating tattoos, and his third eye, Cecil was still greatly worried about what his boyfriend’s reaction would be to his… other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sticking with my headcannon that Cecil is Carlos' first male love interest. Also, self-conscious!Cecil is, like, my favorite thing ever.

Despite the fact that Carlos had been kind- even flattering- about his tail, his pulsating tattoos, and his third eye, Cecil was still greatly worried about what his boyfriend’s reaction would be to his… other things. 

He knew Carlos was getting restless. He never failed to respect Cecil’s limits, but he always looked a little put-out when Cecil would push him away.

Cecil wanted to ramp things up with Carlos- he really did. But he was terrified that his secret might be the one thing that would weird Carlos out too much and send him packing.

-o0o-

Carlos had picked the date for that night. He’d decided to invite Cecil over so they could watch a movie on his laptop. He’d picked “Ghost Town,” but when he tried to play the movie, the words came out in Russian, and Cecil said that they didn’t match up with what was happening on the screen. 

Any pretense lost, Carlos shrugged, closed the laptop, and pulled Cecil over until he was pretty much sitting on the scientist’s lap. He started the kiss, but let Cecil take it in whatever direction he wanted to go. That direction was, apparently, towards the dirty side. Cecil had a remarkably long, flexible tongue, and he used it to his advantage, wrapping Carlos’ tongue with his own or plunging it as deep as Carlos would let him. He moved to straddle the scientist, placing his hands on his shoulders, and then wrapped his tail around them both. Carlos’ hands moved to Cecil’s hips. He moved them up the host’s sides, which, he knew, made Cecil shiver. In turn, Cecil moved his mouth away from Carlos’ so that he could lap at the skin behind his boyfriend’s ear. That earned a low, appreciative hum from Carlos.

The two of them moved so that Cecil was lying down on the couch, Carlos’ legs tangled with his. They kissed some more before Carlos started sucking and nipping along what was exposed of Cecil’s neck. One of his hands- almost unconsciously- came up to play with the top button on Cecil’s shirt, but Cecil squirmed away.

“Oh,” Carlos said, hiding most of his disappointment. Cecil started to say something that sounded apologetic, but Carlos stopped him. “No, don’t. It was my fault. I know you don’t want-”

“But I _do_ want!” Cecil exclaimed before he could stop himself. Bravely, but in a startlingly small voice for the radio host, he continued. “I’m just scared you’ll be freaked out.”

Carlos wrapped an arm around Cecil, cupping his chin with the other hand. “Why would I be freaked out? It’s _you_ , Cecil. I’ve fallen for every single bit of you.”

The radio host blushed his usual violet, a color Carlos had come to love, and looked away. “That’s just because you haven’t seen-”

“Then show me!” Carlos pleaded. “Cecil, I _want_ to see! I promise I won’t run off or get scared or anything.” He shifted both their heads until he could look the host straight in two of his eyes. “I promise, Cecil.”

Closing his eyes, Cecil nodded. Then he got up from the couch and turned his back to Carlos. He slowly took his shirt off. Then, with a nervous, shuddering breath, he turned, his eyes still closed, as purple-black mist started to engulf his midriff. By the time he’d steadied himself enough to open his eyes, four long, slimy tentacles- two on each side and the same color as the mist- had fully materialized. 

“Th-they leave welts,” Cecil explained, looking anywhere but at Carlos, “where they materialize. It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt. No one in Night Vale has them all the time. Showing them to someone is, um, rather intimate… I mean, I don’t even know how many others have them…”

“Can I… Can I touch one?” Carlos asked breathlessly. Cecil nodded. Carlos stood up and slid his fingers lightly over the slick surface, which drew a high (for him), pleasured squeak from Cecil. “They’re sensitive?” Another nod. Carlos increased the pressure of his touch, causing Cecil to make all sorts of beautiful noises. They were warmer than Carlos would have imagined, and they seemed to secrete a natural lubrication. Smiling slyly, Carlos pressed his lips to the tentacle’s tip. Cecil gasped so hard he nearly choked. After a small coughing fit, Cecil turned his watering eyes on Carlos.

“So you’re not, you know, grossed out?”

Still stroking a tentacle slowly, Carlos replied, “Why would I be grossed out? Cecil, this is… these are… well, they’re hot!”

Before Cecil could say another word, Carlos was kissing him deeply. Cecil responded with gusto. As they kissed, his hands found their way under the hem of Carlos’ shirt. The scientist nodded, and they broke away for a moment so his shirt could be pulled over his head.

In addition to the tail that always seemed to work its way around the two of them, there were now four extra limbs able to caress Carlos. One was curled around his arm. Another slid up and down his calf. Another moved over his torso, and yet another gave a similar treatment to Carlos’s back. When that tentacle squirmed down into his pants, Carlos groaned, his hips bucking back into the sensation. 

Simultaneously, the two decided it would be best to take things into the bedroom. It was difficult, as they were a mass of shuffling feet and frantic limbs and neither man could very well see where they were going, but they eventually collapsed on the bed. 

“Pants,” Cecil breathed, and Carlos let out a strangled noise from his throat in agreement. Cecil went first. Carlos’ mouth watered as Cecil’s hard, dripping cock bounced out of the fabric. It was not too thin and not too thick and not too long and not too short and so utterly perfect that Carlos would have forgotten to remove his own pants if it wasn’t for Cecil’s “your turn.” Both finally free of all clothes, they kissed again, in pretty much the same position they’d been in on the couch. “How do you want to do this?” asked Cecil.

“I was thinking,” Carlos murmured, “that I could fuck you into the mattress while you fucked me with one of those incredible tentacles.” Before he’d met Cecil, he’d never had any sort of desire to be fucked. But if Cecil alone hadn’t changed his mind (which he definitely had, because otherwise Carlos would have never looked up anything about the subject so he could be prepared), those damn tentacles sure did.

Cecil’s hips ground up against Carlos in anticipation. “That sounds _perfect._ ”

Carlos grabbed a bottle of lube (he’d bought it a few weeks after they’d started dating) and slathered some of the liquid over his fingers and pressed one into Cecil’s hole. It was hot and tight and a lot better than he would have expected. When Cecil was ready, Carlos added another finger. He took them almost all the way out, then pushed them back in, causing Cecil to make an absolutely lovely noise. When he was sure Cecil was ready, he took the fingers out and handed the bottle of lube to Cecil. The radio host squirted a generous amount on his own fingers, then slipped a digit inside Carlos. 

The sensation was utterly new and wonderful to Carlos, like most things in Night Vale. His hips bucked up, and Cecil responded by adding another finger, then another. It burned a little, but in a good way. Cecil thrust the fingers in and out, moving them around until-

“Oh, oh god, please, more, right there!”

But Cecil withdrew his fingers and brushed his jaw against the side of Carlos’ face. “If you don’t fuck me this instant I swear I’ll-”

Carlos interrupted his sentence with a kiss. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand and rolled it on, then poured the lube over his hard, aching cock. “Ready?”

Cecil nodded and spread his legs out for him. Carlos pushed inside slowly, making sure Cecil had time to get used to the intrusion. It wasn’t easy. The hot tightness made him want to thrust in hard. When he was all the way in, he whispered roughly into Cecil’s ear, “My turn.”

A tentacle snaked around and dipped inside, and that’s when Carlos realized he wouldn’t last long. He made himself relax as the tentacle probed deeper inside him, filling him until he couldn’t take any more. 

He started, slowly, to move inside Cecil. He tried a different angle every time until he found the one that made Cecil shout. When he’d move in Cecil, the tentacle would move in him. He picked up speed quickly, a decision Cecil did not seem to object to. They created their own messy, frantic rhythm of thrusts and moans and Cecil’s cries of “yes, yes, right there! More, more!” (Once you got him going, it seemed, Cecil could be pretty talkative in bed.) 

All too soon, Carlos could feel himself getting close to the edge. His thrusting became erratic and desperate until he came, crying out Cecil’s name and thrusting until he was completely spent. Through his haze, he could hear Cecil crying out his name and contracting around him. 

They laid there for a moment, just panting and being close, and then Cecil drew his tentacle out. Carlos missed the feeling, but he hissed, as well, due to oversensitivity. He pulled away from Cecil long enough to remove and dispose of the condom. Then they curled into each other’s arms.

“You’re perfect,” Carlos said sleepily.

“You’re perfect-er,” the equally-tired Cecil replied.

“You’re perfect- _est_ ,” replied Carlos, stifling a yawn. “That wins. It’s science.”

“Whatever,” Cecil said. Then he drifted off, Carlos soon following behind.


End file.
